Decision
by tetetegukkk
Summary: Demi Tuhan, Jeon Jungkook tidak bermaksud menyakiti Taehyung. Ia hanya ingin memenangkan live action figure Iron Man seharga sembilan ratus ribu won itu. Bukan salahnya kalau Kim Taehyung jadi bahan taruhannya. Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung. KOOKV.
1. Prolog

**Male/male**

 **BTS**  
 **Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung**

 **0\. Proposal**

"Kamu tahu tidak?"

"Apa?"

Jeon Jungkook berhenti mengunyah permen karetnya dan menaikkan sebelah alis ke arah kawannya Kim Yugyeom. Lelaki tinggi tersebut hanya memberinya tatapan nakal sebelum menggidikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Kim Taehyung dari kelas 3-B. Katanya dia menjual diri."

"Menjual diri?"

"Ya," Yugyeom menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor sekolah dengan gestur yang santai, terlihat celingukan kesana kemari seakan mencari sesuatu— _atau seseorang?_ "Kau tahu? Melakukan seks untuk uang. Konon dia sering membawa kliennya untuk melakukannya di ruang janitor atau bilik toilet pria."

"Klien?"

"Yeah. Biasanya sesama senior kelas tiga atau kelas dua-atau siapapunlah, sebenarnya. Asal mereka punya uang, _everybody's got the chance to fuck him._ "

Koridor tersebut tidak sepi namun tidak juga ramai; beberapa murid terlihat berlalu lalang bersama geng kecil mereka, bersenda gurau atau sekadar nongkrong di koridor seperti yang mereka lakukan untuk menunggu istirahat makan siang selesai. Yugyeom masih terlihat celingukan mencari sesuatu, tapi Jungkook tidak peduli; lagipula menurutnya temannya ini tukang gosip yang sering melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan antiknya.

Pemuda tersebut mengeluarkan permen karetnya dari mulut dan melemparnya ke arah tempat sampah. _Tuing_ , permen karet tersebut mental dan gagal masuk ke tempat sampah. Jungkook masa bodoh. Ia merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana, mengecek notifikasi KaTalk terbaru dari grup kelasnya dan menggulir layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Lalu? Urusanku?"

"Nah, urusanmu," Yugyeom tiba tiba membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Ia menegakkan postur tubuhnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook, matanya terfokus pada sesuatu di ujung koridor seperti sudah menemukan apa yang dari tadi ia cari. "Lihat, orang itu."

Jungkook bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan anak disekitarnya ikut terfokus pada apapun yang Yugyeom perhatikan, dan koridor yang tadinya ramai oleh tawa kini diselingi oleh bisik-bisik gosip seperti dalam drama lokal. Penasaran, Jungkook berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan ikut melirik pusat tatapan dari hampir semua orang di koridor.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sesosok figur lelaki tinggi kurus yang berjalan melewati koridor ke arahnya. Caranya berjalan tidak aneh atau tidak berlebihan seperti orang-orang melihatnya-ia berjalan dengan santai dan riang; namun ada aura tertentu darinya yang membuatnya terlihat begitu memikat. Rambut coklat tuanya terlihat halus, poninya yang cukup panjang menyapu dahinya. Sepasang matanya coklat dan gelap, namun terdapat suatu kerlingan tertentu yang dapat menarik semua orang kedalamnya. Wajahnya manis seperti boneka mahal berharga ratusan ribu won yang ia pernah lihat di internet. Jungkook merasa menahan napas untuk sepersekian detik ketika ia merasa tatapan mereka bertemu. Lelaki tersebut melempar senyum singkat kearah Jungkook sebelum berjalan melewatinya.

Yugyeom disebelahnya bersiul.

"Manis sekali, bukan? Matanya sangat cantik," Yugyeom berbisik di telinga Jungkook. Semua orang tampak masih memperhatikan pemuda itu berjalan hingga ia sampai di ujung koridor dan berbelok menuju tangga kelas tiga. Setelah itu, suasana koridor kembali riuh dengan tawa dan semua orang kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing seperti sebelumnya, seolah mereka semua tidak baru saja membolongi kepala pemuda barusan dengan tatapan intens mereka sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor. Memangnya seberapa bermasalah pemuda itu?

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya kearah Yugyeom. "Jadi itu senior yang kau bilang menjual diri? Siapa namanya tadi... uh, Taeyeon?"

"Taehyung," Yugyeom membenarkan. "Kau bisa lihat kan seberapa populernya ia disini?"

Ada secuil rasa penasaran tentang Taehyung yang muncul ketika Jungkook mengingat betapa suasana koridor penuh dengan bisik-bisik ketika pemuda tersebut lewat tadi, tapi otak bebalnya memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya. Yeah, memang pemuda itu manis, namun kalau Jungkook ingin berurusan apa-apa dengannya, urusan itu jelas akan berhubungan dengan ranjang dan kondom; bukan perbincangan hangat dan Starbucks di seberang sekolah.

Jungkook menggidikkan bahu acuh.

"Lalu? Hubungannya denganku?"

Yugyeom tersenyum lebar, memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya sambil menggenggam kedua bahu Jungkook. Ekspresinya terlihat inosen, tapi Jungkook tahu lebih baik; senyum itu berarti masalah.

"Buat ia jatuh cinta padamu."

"Hah?"

Genggaman Yugyeom pada kedua bahunya menguat. Jungkook menatap sahabatnya seolah ia sudah gila, memicingkan matanya dengan skeptis.

"Kau tahu kita belum melakukan taruhan bulanan kita kan? Bagaimana kalau begini, " Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari bahu Jungkook. Dengan senyum lebar yang masih menempel di wajah, lelaki jangkung tersebut menggosok kedua tangannya—terlihat antusias dengan ide apapun itu yang melintas di pikirannya. "Kali ini kita buat taruhan besar seharga taruhan satu semester, maka dari itu, Jeon Jungkook..."

"Jangan jadi pecundang dan buat ia jatuh cinta padamu."

Jungkook berhenti sejenak, menatap Yugyeom seolah ia sudah menumbuhkan sebuah telinga baru di dahinya atau memiliki mata ketiga di pipinya. Memang benar kalau ia dan sahabatnya ini memiliki sebuah kebiasaan unik tiap bulannya dengan mengadakan taruhan. Peraturannya simpel: yang kalah akan memberikan hadiah apapun yang diinginkan oleh pemenang dalam budget tertentu per bulannya. Taruhan mereka pun memiliki variasi yang beragam, mulai dari yang sepele seperti menyiram seember air pada seseorang di bilik kamar mandi hingga yang paling gila; mencoret-coret mobil kepala sekolah dengan pilox. Sejauh ini, Jungkook dan Yugyeom memiliki riwayat kemenangan yang cukup imbang satu sama lain, dengan status pemenang dikantongi Jungkook.

Tidak, mereka melakukan ini bukan karena mereka kekurangan kasih sayang dari orang tua atau apalah itu. Mereka hanya merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa sebagai remaja-remaja yang secara konstan ingin merasakan aliran adrenalin ketika mereka melakukan taruhan mereka.

Singkatnya; mereka iseng.

Namun kali ini Jungkook melongos dalam hati. Yang benar saja? Apa untungnya membuat seorang senior tidak jelas jatuh cinta padanya? Apa menyenangkannya? Berapa budget yang Yugyeom siapkan untuk taruhan ini jika ia menang nanti?

"Berani bertaruh berapa kau?"

Yugyeom tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaannya, seolah ia sudah tahu Jungkook akan menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut. "Lupakan uang; aku akan membelikanmu _live action figure_ Iron Man yang sudah kau inginkan sejak ulang tahun dua tahun lalu. Bagaimana?"

Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Kalau Yugyeom benar-benar serius, maka itu berarti ia siap bertaruh sembilan ratus ribu won untuk taruhan bodoh ini. Dasar orang gila. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa Jungkook masih belum memiliki _live action figure_ tersebut karena selain mahal, benda tersebut juga harus dipesan terlebih dahulu oleh toko, tidak _ready stock_ seperti koleksi-koleksinya yang lain. Sebagan besar hati Jungkook langsung ingin menyetujui taruhan ini, namun ia memilih sengaja menyisihkan dua menit untuk diam dan berpura-pura berpikir sebelum membalas untuk menyimpan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

"Apa ketentuan yang kau ajukan?" tanya Jungkook kalem, setelah otaknya genap menghitung detik ke seratus duapuluh.

"Simpel." Yugyeom berdecak, figurnya kembali relaks saat ia menyenderkan punggungnya kembali ke dinding koridor, namun tatapannya pada Jungkook menjadi lebih serius. Ia menaikkan telunjuknya.

"Satu, kau buat ia jatuh cinta padamu-apapun caranya aku bebaskan," Jungkook mendengus meremehkan. "kedua, buat ia berhenti melacur; buat ia tergila-gila padamu hingga ia rela hidup tanpa seks dan uang penghasilannya itu selama tiga bulan. Ketiga-setelah itu, jadikan ia pacarmu dan putuskan ia didepan semua orang." Di kalimat yang ini, Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Gila juga. Saat ini otak Jungkook secara otomatis sudah memutar beberapa skenario yang dapat membuat si populer Taehyung bisa berhenti menjual diri hanya karenanya atau bagaimana ia bisa memutuskan Taehyung didepan banyak orang; ini tantangan yang sulit.

Sial. Temannya ini benar-benar tidak bercanda dalam taruhan ini—namun sebagai pemegang gelar pemenang taruhan saat ini, Jeon Jungkook tentu tidak merasa takut kalah. Justru ia malah merasa bergairah—hal apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Taehyung? Sekarang ia semakin penasaran mengenai ketentuan yang ketiga.

"Yang ketiga?"

Senyum Yugyeom melebar sepersekian senti.

"Yang ketiga... kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta."

Lima detik berlalu. Sepuluh detik berlalu. Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Genap semenit ketika Jungkook sadar kawan jangkungnya itu tidak sedang bercanda, Jungkook tertawa keras.

"Hey, aku ini serius, tahu? Kau ini sombong sekali, seperti kau akan menang saja."

Tawa Jungkook perlahan berhenti. Remaja tersebut mengelap air mata buaya dari ujung kedua matanya dengan hiperbolis, lalu menatap Yugyeom dengan senyum miringnya yang khas. "Itu karena aku memang _akan_ menang."

Karena, jujur saja, seperti yang Jungkook sudah bilang; Taehyung memang sangat manis, tapi kalaupun ia ingin berurusan dengannya, maka urusan itu jelas akan berhubungan dengan ranjang dan kondom; bukan perbincangan hangat dan Starbucks di seberang sekolah. Ia bukannya ingin membanggakan diri sebagai _playboy_ , tapi ia hanya tidak tertarik dengan romens—mantan-mantan pacarnya sejak setahun lalu sudah jadi bukti.

Maka dari itu, untuk mengakhiri kesepakatan taruhan kali ini, Jungkook tidak perlu berpikir dua kali atau menunggu lama untuk berpikir. Yang jelas, di akhir semester nanti, akan ada _live action figure_ incaran lamanya yang menghiasi meja belajarnya.

"Bagaimana, deal?" Yugyeom mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu jabatan tangan Jungkook. Ia menggunakan ekspresi angkuh yang membuat Jungkook ingin mengalahkannya detik itu juga. Tidak sampai lima detik, Jungkook menyambut jabatan tangan tersebut dengan tegas dan percaya diri.

Toh, ia yakin 90% akan menang, seperti taruhan-taruhan sebelumnya.

"Deal."

Iya, kan?

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _notes: Hi. im jay! ini pertama kalinya nulis setelah sekian lama. i hope i aint doing stuff wrong. this story first came up as mimpi siang bolong_ _(tabok bego, entar kebiasaan)_ _and word vommit, but im trying to put this up together so that it could be decent enough to post._

 _im trying to develop it more in the future, expect some angst and sexy times in next chapters! ;)_

 _please review and fac below as feedback! kalau sudah banyak, baru saya pertimbangkan untuk lanjut :'))_


	2. Taehyung

**Twetwe**

Chim, hari ini aku bertemu dengannya di koridor! /w/

 _ **Jiminie**_

 _Oh ya? Lalu apa kau mengobrol dengannya? Atau mengajak ia berkenalan, barangkali? :D_

 **Twetwe**

Tidak… tapi kami bertemu pandang, chim~

Aku akan tetap menganggap bahwa ini adalah sebuah kemajuan besar

`/w/`

 _ **Jiminie**_

 _…_

 _Bulan lalu kau tidak sengaja menabraknya di kantin dan kau juga bilang itu adalah sebuah kemajuan besar_

 _…_

 _Ya ampun_

 _Ayolah taetaeku sayang, taetaeku yang bodoh, sudah setahun, setidaknya buatlah perkembangan yang berarti!_

 **Twetwe**

Sialan, gampang untukmu mengatakannya, chim... aku sangat gugup, dia terlihat sangat keren dari dekat, chim, bagaimana iniii

Rasanya nyaliku jadi ciut… tadi saja saat dia menatapku aku jadi merasa mati kutu…

Ah, rasanya aku bukan siapa-siapa dibanding dia…

Padahal biasanya aku mampu untuk bersikap _cool_ ….

Ah..

 _ **Jiminie**_

 _… ah sudahlah,_

 _…_

 _kalau kau memang tidak berani, lain kali aku sendiri yang akan mengadukan pada si gigi kelinci jeon Jungkook kalau kim taehyung dari kelas 3-B sudah lama menggebetnya sejak ia kelas 2!_

 _:p_

 **Twetwe**

Jangan

CHIM

AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI TUHAN…

..

Chim

Balas aku

CHIM!

BANGSAT KAU!

 **Male x Male**

 **BTS ||** **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **Decision**

 **RATE: M**

 **.**

Bilik kamar mandi itu sempit dan lembap, tapi Taehyung tidak mengindahkannya. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, parno setengah mati kalau akan ada seseorang yang datang dan memergoki mereka detik itu juga.

Tapi sepertinya, lelaki dibelakangnya ini tidak keberatan kalau-kalau benar mereka kepergok basah. Ia terlampau cuek bebek—atau mungkin terlampau sibuk memuaskan nafsunya daripada harus was-was dengan fakta bahwa mereka sedang melakukan seks di salah satu fasilitas umum sekolah. Terus saja ia mencumbu leher kecoklatan Taehyung, kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggul Taehyung dengan kokoh, penisnya yang sudah sepenuhnya ereksi itu terus melesak ke dalam anal teman sekelasnya itu dengan cepat. _Ah, nikmatnya._ Sepertinya ia tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Hey, aku boleh keluar di dalam tidak?" Tanya lelaki dibelakangnya, setengah berbisik.

Taehyung menggeram pelan diantara desahan-desahan kecilnya, lalu mendelik ke belakang. "Jangan coba-coba, bangsat. Masih untung kau kuperbolehkan menyentuhku, bawa kondom pun tidak."

Lelaki tersebut terdiam menatap Taehyung dengan datar sebentar sebelum terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan, menyisakan kepala penisnya saja didalam, lalu balik melesakkannya lagi dengan keras sehingga mengenai titik prostat Taehyung. Taehyung sontak terkejut dan kelepasan mengerang keras.

"Makanya, jangan banyak tingkah. Dasar jalang bekas pakai, untung lubangmu masih rapat. Kalau tidak, aku mana mau memakaimu."

Taehyung meringis dan menggigit belahan bibir bawahya lamat-lamat sementara lelaki dibelakangnya tidak mengindahkannya dan memilih untuk terus mempercepat gerakannya untuk meraih kepuasannya. Klien brengsek memang adalah hal yang biasa, tapi hatinya tetap saja mencelos setiap kali. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha fokus pada kenikmatan duniawi yang berpusat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Masih sulit. Rasanya sepuluh persen dari dirinya ingin menangis dan kabur saja ke pelukan Jiminie sekarang, berhubung kalimat tadi sudah separuh membunuh ereksinya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Taehyung berusaha profesional— _profesional sebagai ayam kampus. Ha. Lucu sekali._

Sejenak Taehyung melamun, ia kemudian merasakan cairan yang keluar, memenuhi dinding rektumnya secara perlahan. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu membelalakkan matanya ketika ia menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"—Sialan! Kau keluar di dalam—ah!" kalimatnya terpotong ketika rambutnya dijambak kencang-kencang, membuatnya memekik sakit. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata _almond_ nya dan bibirnya bergetar. Teman sekelasnya mendecih.

"—Jangan berisik! Aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat, jadi tutup mulutmu!" beberapa saat kemudian, lelaki itu melepas genggamannya pada helaian rambut coklat Taehyung. Ia pun bangkit dan mulai merapikan penampilan dirinya sendiri. Kerah kemejanya ia benarkan, celananya kembali ia pakai, dan rambutnya ia sisir dengan tangannya hingga rapi. Masa bodoh dengan Taehyung yang sudah merosot dan terduduk dengan keadaan telanjang di lantai toilet, tampak sembap dan berkeringat.

Taehyung menatap lelaki tersebut dengan sorot matanya yang lelah. Dengan cuek, teman sekelasnya itu merogoh saku belakang celananya, meraih dompet kulit tebal miliknya dan mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran uang bernominal besar yang Taehyung rasa jumlahnya lebih basar dari uang makannya seminggu.

 _(Dasar anak orang kaya bajingan.)_

"Nih. Dua kali lipat."

Ia melempar uangnya dengan asal, lembaran-lembaran uang berterbangan sebelum jatuh satu persatu ke lantai dan ke atas tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung hanya memejamkan matanya, memilih untuk berusaha tidak peduli dan menceramahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati untuk terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Lagipula, uang tetap uang.

Taehyung berdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai memunguti lembaran uang yang bercecer dan pelan-pelan berdiri, sedikit meringis ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit di analnya yang terasa becek oleh sperma. Sementara si pelaku cuma menatap Taehyung rendah dengan sebuah senyum miring di wajahnya.

"Hei, ayo lakukan ini lagi. Minggu depan kau kosong, tidak? Aku mau bawa kawan baikku."

 _Ogah, dasar lelaki tolol._

Tapi bukannya membalas demikian, Taehyung malah menghela napas pendek dan menyahut santai, "… Berapa orang?"

"Empat. Lima denganku. Dengan _sex toys._ Satu sesi saja di akhir minggu. Bagaimana?"

 _Dasar mesum sial._ Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Ia menimbang-nimbang. Kalau begitu, ada kemungkinan perlakuan buruk yang ia terima selama seks tadi terulang atau bahkan meningkat lima kali lipat, kalau teman-temannya itu sesama bajingan kaya sombong seperti lelaki didepannya ini. _Ugh,_ melihat seringai jeleknya sekarang saja Taehyung sudah _illfeel_ setengah mati.

Tapi.

Tapi setelah ia memungut seragam sekolahnya dan menghitung kasar lembaran-lembaran uang ini, Taehyung merasa hidupnya akan terjamin selama kurang lebih dua minggu hanya dengan satu ronde seks dengan si bangsat ini. Itu berarti hidupnya bisa terjamin dalam waktu yang cukup lama hanya dengan bedebah-bedebah kaya mesum ini.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan menatap lelaki didepannya dengan mantap, berharap ia tidak mengambil keputusan yang akan ia sesali di kemudian hari.

"Oke. Tapi bayarannya harus setidaknya sepuluh kali lipat dari biasanya."

Seringai yang melebar di wajah tampan lelaki itu membuat perut Taehyung bergejolak tidak nyaman. Ia rasa ia sudah mulai menyesali keputusannya detik itu juga.

"Deal."

Dengan sepatah kata tersebut lelaki itu melangkah berlalu meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih telanjang di bilik toilet, dengan segepok uang di tangan kanan dan seragam sekolah di tangan kiri.

.

.

.

.

" _Halo, Taehyung? Kau itu kemana, sih? Tadi pelajaran olahraga kau bolos, sekarang sepulang sekolah pun kau langsung kabur entah kemana."_

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar suara tinggi yang terlalu familiar dengannya di seberang telpon. Park Jimin memang sahabat baiknya yang terlampau protektif, dan Taehyung kadang merasa senang dengan fakta tersebut. Setidaknya dengan Jimin, ia merasa dibutuhkan.

"Tadi saat olahraga aku ada klien, Chim."

"— _Gila. Sudah kubilang jangan lakukan itu di area sekolah! Dan jangan membolos pelajaran! Ya Tuhan, Kim Taehyung, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau bolos."_

Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, tidak mau mendengar ocehan Jimin yang kadang bisa membuat pusing tujuh keliling.

"Iya, Chim. Aku minta maaf. Tapi tadi situasinya sangat aman dan anak itu pun mau membayar mahal, jadi—"

" _Kim Taehyung."_

"—Iya, iya, aku minta maaf, Jiminnie sayang. Aku tidak akan bolos dan akan belajar untuk menggantikan pelajaran yang aku _skip_. Tapi aku tidak janji bisa berhenti melakukannya di sekolah. Kau tahu sendiri kenapa, tadi ada situasi gawat darurat."

"… _. Hhh kau ini— aku ini hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu tau. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja kasak-kusuk tentangmu. Sekarang kau dimana? Kenapa langsung kabur?"_

"Sudahlah, Chim~ orang-orang bebas berkata apapun tentangku, karena apa yang mereka katakan itu benar."

"… _Tae—"_

"Nah~ Sekarang aku sedang ada di supermarket dekat sekolah. Aku sudah bilang kan klienku tadi orang kaya? Jadi aku membeli susu dan popok untuk Taejoon, lalu seragam untuk Taeil, dia mulai sekolah minggu depan—ah, kira-kira aku harus hadiahkan apa, ya, Chim? Sudah seminggu aku tidak mengunjungi Taejoon dan Taeil dan aku merasa super bodoh, aku bukan kakak yang baik—"

" _Hei, hei, hentikan. Pelan-pelan, kau sampai meracau, tahu. Tenang, Tae. Kau adalah kakak yang baik."_

Taehyung terdiam.

"… Haha. Kau tahu aku bukan kakak yang baik, Chim. Aku tidak tinggal atau ada untuk mereka setiap hari. Kau pun tahu apa yang aku lakukan-"

"— _Tapi kau lakukan itu karena kau rela melakukan apapun agar mereka tetap hidup enak, Tae."_

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung berhenti mendorong trolinya. Ia menatap kosong rak-rak susu didepannya. Dalam kepalanya, ia memutar kalimat Jimin berulang-ulang. Apa benar ia kakak yang baik? Sebagian besar dari dirinya percaya bahwa Jimin hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Sebagian kecil berteriak ingin percaya kalau memang benar, ia adalah kakak yang baik. Taehyung sendiri yang sudah setuju dengan segala risiko apapun atas segala hal yang telah ia lakukan.

Taehyung tersenyum miris pada dirinya sendiri sebelum lanjut mendorong trolinya menyusuri rak, mengambil beberapa kaleng susu balita sebelum memutar balikkan trolinya untuk mengambil popok di lorong sebelah. Ia masih setengah melamun, tatapannya masih terpaku ke lantai.

"… _Halo? Halo? Taetae? Kau perlu kuantar ke panti asuhan, tidak?"_

"—Ah. Tidak usah, Chim. Sudah, ya, aku mau belan—"

 _BRUK!_

"— _ouch!"_

Sesosok remaja lelaki tersungkur ke lantai, dan Taehyung otomatis terbangun dari lamunannya. Dengan panik, ia putuskan sambungan telponnya secara buru-buru sambil menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Inilah akibatnya mendorong troli sambil setengah sadar. Trolinya baru saja menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh. Dan _Oh, sial._ Lelaki ini memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Astaga—kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku!" Taehyung berlutut dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut, memastikan bahwa tidak ada luka apapun yang ia tinggalkan sementara si lelaki ini mengaduh sambil sibuk menunduk, mengusap-usap siku kanannya yang kelihatannya sedikit lecet. Taehyung meringis dan ikut mendekat, menatap helaian rambut hitam orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya sang empu mendongak dan—

"—santai saja, tidak apa-apa."

 _Oh._

"—Oh."

Bibir Taehyung membulat membentuk huruf O sementara ia melongo, menatap wajah tampan yang selalu ia damba-damba sejak kelas dua. Tulang pipinya tinggi, bentuk matanya yang bulat dan jernih, dan alis natural yang menukik. Wajah Taehyung mulai terasa panas dan ia yakin ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan ekspresinya yang sekarang dan pipi yang mulai bersemu merah, tapi— _Oh Tuhan. Sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan._

Didepannya, berdiri seorang lelaki tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook.

 _Jeon Jungkook._

Jeon Jungkook, si murid kelas satu yang terkenal sangat cuek, namun populer di kalangan wanita akan ketampanannya. Jeon Jungkook yang cerdas dan disenangi kalangan guru karena selalu berhasil dalam bidang apapun dalam sekali coba. Yang barusan ia tabrak dengan troli belanjaannya secara tidak sengaja dan siku kanannya jadi sedikit lecet dan sekarang— _eh?_ tersenyum hangat padanya?

"Selamat siang, _sunbae_."

.

.

.

' _Kena kau, Kim Taehyung.'_

 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _Halooo maaf lama ya hehe sibuk IRL soalnya! Semoga puas dengan chapter ini dan mulai bisa baca beberapa hints soal –mostly- kehidupan taehyung sehari-hari :' dan beware of serigala jeon Jungkook yang mulai beraksi ahahahhhhh_

 _dann kemaren ada yg nanya saya cowok! bukan kok saya cewek :''_

 _semoga update selanjutnya bisa lebih cepat ya! saya akan berusaha buat readers2 sayank sekaliannn, so drop reviews and fave ok! they give me the most of energy to write!_


End file.
